knightofthezodiacfandomcom-20200214-history
Moses
Moses is one of the antagonists of the series. He is one of the 88 saints of Athena, and one of the 24 Silver Saints. He is protected by the Cetus Constelation so he wears the Whale Cloth. Story Silver Saint Arc In the manga Moses was one of the Silver Saint to meet his defeat at the hands of the Bronze Saints. He was sent along with the Eagle Saint Marin, the Lizard Saint Misty, the Hound Saint Asterion and the Centaur Saint Babel to kill the Bronze Saints for their crimes against the Sanctuary. However, due to Mu's intervention, they went after the wrong Saints, and ended up killing the Black Saints instead. Moses kills Black Dragon. Believing they had accomplished their mission, they retreated, though Misty stayed behind to confirm his suspicions. After some time, Babel grew worried and returned to find Misty dead on the beach they had left. Here the Cygnus Saint Hyoga killed him. Then Moses, Asterion and Marin returned to the beach seing their parners dead with the Saint Cards over his bodies, revealing that the bronze saints were alive and killed two silver saints. Asterion then reads Marin's Mind and discovers her treason. Then Marin attacked Moses and with the help of Asterion, that was predicting Marins's attack, he managed to defeat and capture her. Along with Asterion they set up a trap for Seiya, they tied marin to a cross in the sea in a way in which, when the tie grows up she will be drawn. While they were waiting Asterion tells to him that there is the possibility that Marin and seiya were brothers. Their trap was effrctive and Seiya, thanks to an advice from Kiki, reached the beach and chalenged Moses he wounded him with his Kaitos Spouting Bomber. Befor killing him he mocks of the fallen saint with this words:"Say hello to your sister in Hell". Then Seiya, truly beliving Marin was his sister, killed Moses with his Meteor Fist. In the anime he attacks after the battle that the Pegasus Saint [[Seiya] had against Misty. Therefor they never see Babel's body. Babel appeared after Moses dead. The fight is almost the same in both sources. Hades Arc He has abriefly appierence in the anime, being resurected by Hades. He goes along with Misty and Babel goes to Siberia were the Cygnus Saint, Hyoga, was. They tried to defeat him, but were easily overpowered by Hyoga's chilling attacks. Yet as they lay there dying on the ice, they entrusted Athena to his care. Although Moses's resurrection was clearly depicted in the anime adaptation, Kurumada only hinted it in his manga, with the opened tombs of deceased Silver Saints. Power and Abiilities Moses was trained in New Zeland. He trust meanly in his incredible phisical strenght and has the ability to split the sea in two. His only known move is the Kaitos Spouting Bomber. Cloth and Constellation Moses's Silver Cloth represents the Cetus Constellation. It represents Cetus the monster that was attacking Andromeda when Perseus saves her. It was later asociated with a Whale. The anime version differs slightly from the original to minor details and the full leg armor. Trivia He shares the name of the biblical character Moses, whom split the Red Sea in two. Category:Silver Saints Category:Maschio Category:Deceduti Category:Personaggi de I Cavalieri dello zodiaco